Bendy The Explorer S05 E19 June's Ballet Slippers Wish
TheGirlsTeam1's Episode Spoof Of Boots' Banana Wish Summary June finds a wish machine at the carnival and wishes that when she says the word "ballet slippers", she gets ballet slippers. Suddenly the machine is broken, and the ballet slippers will not stop coming. So Bendy and June must locate another one at Daizy's robot workshop in order to reverse the wish. Along the way, they meet Bendy's new friend Felix The Cat and sail in what is literally a banana boat with the Nick Jr Pirates. Characters presenting on June's Ballet Slippers Wish *Bendy as Dora *June as Boots *Sawyer as Benny *Cuphead as Isa *Clumsy Smurf as Tico's Friend *Smurfblossom and Brainy Smurf as Tico's Cousins *Jelly Otter as Big Red Chicken *Seven Dwarfs as Flowers *Aoogah as Bird *Angelica Kimi Finster Susie Carmichal Lil Deville D.W. Read and Muffy Crosswire as Dancing Trees *Jasmine as Grumpy Old Troll *Adult Nala as Leon *Balto as Val the Octopus *Marlene Skipper and Gloria as Kids *Widget as Brown Rabbit *Nanny as Abuelo *Emmy Max Enrique Ord Cassie Zak Wheezie and Quetzal as Snapping Turtles *Peanut Otter as Backpack (Shown Face In The We Did It Song) *Baby Butter Otter as Map *Felix The Cat as Camilla *Daizy as Roberto *Uniqua as Pirate Pig *Linny Tuck and Ming Ming as Pirate Piggies *Duchuss Marie and Berlioz as Fiesta Trio Recap Bendy and June are at the Amusement Park. They Found A Wishing Machine,and June Made A Wish By Her Own. She Said "I Wish That When I Say Ballet Slippers. I Get... BALLET SLIPPERS" June Tells The Viewer Everyone Say It With Me. Ballet Slippers. She Got More Ballet Slippers. Too Much Ballet Slippers. But June Tells The Machine Ballet Slippers. Then The Machine Broke. June Wants To Come With Bendy. He Tells Baby Butter Otter. She Said "Go Over The Genie Bridge,Through The Big River and Go To Nanny's Workshop" Bendy and June Finds The Genie Bridge and June Holds Ballet Slippers and Bendy Wants June To Sing "The Ballet Slippers Song" After That They Went To The Genie Bridge. Then. Jasmine Came Up and Sang "I Am Grumpy Jasmine" Jasmine Asks A Question To Bendy and June. June Says "Ballet Slippers" Jasmine Puts A Ballet Slipper On Her Ear. and Went Over The Genie Bridge. Bendy and June Finds The Big River and Sang The Ballet Slippers Song Again. They Found Dragon Tales Characters and Felix The Cat Talks Spanish. He Shows A Book That Characters Do. Ballet Slippers Fall Down and June Say 'Watch Out" and They Had Their Ballet Slippers. Bendy and June Ran To The Big River. and The Nick Jr Pirates are Sailing By. They Said "Nick Jr Pirates" They Hopped On To The Ballet Slipper Boat. They Sailed Across The Big River Then The Ballet Slipper Batteries Ran Out. Nick Jr Pirates Sing "Oh Nooooooo" Bendy Filled Up The Batteries Of The Ballet Slipper Boat. and They Went Across It. They Hopped Out Of The Boat and Say "Goodbye" To The Nick Jr Pirates. Bendy and June Find Nanny's Workshop In Which Path. Red Or Blue. Nanny's Workshop Is On The Blue Path. June Sliped On Broken Ballet Slippers. Bendy and June Has To Go To Nanny's Workshop. Those Ballet Slippers are Broken. Bendy and June Can Swing On Tree Vines To Get Across It. They Reached Up The Vines and Swung. They Grabbed On Another Vine and Say "Ooh Ooh Aah Aah" While Swinging. They Got To Nanny's Workshop. and They Run Inside. They Said "Hola Nanny" Nanny Said "Hola Bendy and June" They Walked In Nanny's Workshop and Gave A Hug To Nanny. Daizy Dragged A New Wishing Machine. June Talked "A Wishing Machine" June Does What Ever She Wants With The Wishing Machine Trivia *This is the first appearance of Felix. Felix appears again in "The Super Babies' Dream Adventure", and again in "Peppa the Pig's School Adventure" as one of Bendy's classmates, along with Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, and Kitty Kat and even later makes a cameo appearance in "Feliz Dia de Los Padres". She even makes an appearance in "School Science Fair" and "Bendy's Rainforest Talent Show". *This episode aired on the DVD title Bendy Saves The Crystal Kingdom before it aired on TV. *This the 120th episode of the show. *This is the last episode to use the original version of We Did It! song. Songs Ballet Slippers Song Places in Episode *Genie Bridge *Big River *Nanny's Workshop Gallery Bendy (4).jpg Little Einsteins June.png Sawyer1.png Cuphead (My Favorite Character).png MrClumsyexcited.png Smurfblossom.png IWasABrainyWeresmurf29.png Jelly Otter.jpg The Seven Dwarfs.gif Aoogah-0.jpg Mrs Angelica Pickles.png Rugrats Kimi.png Susie Carmichael in Rugrats Go Wild.jpg Lil DeVille.png Dora Winifred Read.png Muffy Crosswire.jpg Jasmine in Aladdin.jpg Nala-beyonce-the-lion-king-remake.png Balto-0.jpg Marlene-character-web-desktop.png Skipper.png Gloria 001.png Widget.jpg Nanny.png Emmy in Small Time.png FotoFlexer Photo Max1.png Enrique.jpg Ord the Blue Dragon.jpg Cassie in Small Time.png Zakandwheeize.png Quetzal.png Peanut Otter.png Baby Butter Otter.png Felix the Cat.png Daizy-wow-wow-wubbzy-4.49.jpg Uniqua.jpg Linny 2.jpg Wonder-pets3.jpg Wonder-pets4.jpg Mrs Duchess.jpg Marie-aristocats-3.02.jpg Berlioz.jpg Credit Logo TheGirlsTeam1 Closing Logo Category:TheGirlsteam1